A Boy, a Servant, and a Beast
by Anthem of the Night
Summary: Soon to be rewritten
1. Prologue

**A Boy, his Servant, and his Beast**

 **Prologue**

The demon looked around the hellish plane it called home. It looked around, desperately looking for something to occupy itself. See, when you live for practically eternity, you can get really, REALLY, bored. You can learn every language, read every book, and still get bored in a snap.

It had long gotten bored of torturing sinners, of beating demons who tried to challenge him for his title as the Warden of the 7 Circle of Hell.

Granted, it was more a fancy title with perks, such as that particular circles power being at your command, the demons swearing fealty to you, the sinners souls energy being used at your command for anything you please. You do very little 'wardening'.

Which to a non-immortal, sounds amazing. But that meant there was nothing to do in his plane. The other planes were boring. But, luckily for our immensely bored demon, their was always Earth. Demons and Angels alike took great interest in Earth and the humans for the same reasons.

Neither side understood how exactly the humans worked, even though demons and a decent amount of angels were humans once, they still didn't understand. But that's what made them so entertaining, their unpredictably, their logic, everything was so interesting about them.

That painfully boring day was when he decided to go to Earth, and form a contract with the most interesting person he could find. He, however wasn't interested in souls, he got the best souls in his circle and he wasn't hungry for any and wouldn't be for at least 90 more years.

He just wanted someone who would make things fun, who could make his head spin with confusion and fill with intrigue. Hell, he would even work under the lowest demon in hell if it was signed to a interesting person.

He closed his eyes that resembled red fire and focused on Earth, looking for the most interesting soul. He search continent by continent, from kings castles, to poor street urchins, drunkards to priests, everyone he could find without lifting a clawed finger.

He was almost frantic, searching high and low for the soul he desired. And he searched until he was brought to a screeching halt. He took another look at this soul, it's former innocence, it's tainted beauty,

He quickly leaped back to hell, his eyes wide with anticipation and that souls infectious intrigue that clung to his blackened soul like heat to a flame. He had found the soul that interested him the most. They were so perfect, a soul that was once beautiful and pure, now rotten to the core and the mere sight made him want to rip it from their body and devour it whole.

" _Oh, what a beautiful soul, once as pure as snow, but blood and ashes has stained it's purity, making you a feast fit for a King. You are already in a contract with a demon from my Circle, and even though it is tempting to kill that demon and take your soul, I will not. I don't want that soul of yours, I just want to see your life, your waking nightmare through my eyes. You took the title of a man when you are a mere child. So intriguing and perfect."_ He thought, his hands shaking from the mere thought of observing it, Ashe told some of his messenger demon, a centipede with the face of a rat, to find his Left Hand, that he was going on, what do humans call it? Ah yes, a 'vacation'. The bike looking demon muttered "Yes Master." In a horrid voice and scuttled off up the river of boiling blood that ran through the three Rings of the Circle. His Left Hand was on the floor of _Violence against Neighbors_ , probably discussing murder strategies with Attila the Hun.

" _Hmph, looks like I'll have to start using that word soon."_ He thought as he tried saying it out loud.

"Master." It sounded foreign and strange, he hadn't even thought that word since he had ripped the former Wardens head off and proclaimed himself the new one.

He was used to being called that, not calling others that unless he was mocking them for their stupidity or insubordination. Which happened so often that even bored him.

" _Don't worry little watchdog, I mean no harm to you or the place you are guarding, this big bad wolf won't eat you, he merely wants to watch with you."_ He thought, as his lips pulled back, revealing his razor like teeth. _"You are so interesting, Ciel Phantomhive."_ He thought as his Left Hand approached.

 **A/N: Well, you made it this far, which I believe is a good thing. I am going to continue this. I've seen other 'demon meets Ciel' stories, and some have taken pieces of influence from** _ **Divine Comedy**_ **. But none take much more than mentioning the Circles and that's it.**

 **For those unaware, Divine Comedy is a 14** **th** **century story about a man travelling through Hell, Purgatory, and Heaven. In Dante's(the author) version of hell, the 9 circles are where people are punished for their sins, the 7** **th** **Circle is Violence. (Wiki it if you want a more in-depth description.)**

 **Anyway, Follow, Review, all that jazz so I know that people actually like what I'm doing. Stay awesome. And until next time.**

 **-AnthemoftheNight**


	2. Chapter 1: Fear

**A Boy, a Servant, and a Beast**

 **Chapter 1: Fear**

The Warden stood at the bloody riverside staring into the blood that slowly bubbled before him. He looked at his bestial face, truly horrifying and ugly, a wolves body and head, but made out of darkness itself, with a mouth filled to the brim with metallic teeth that could chew through metal as easily as bone, and eyes that could only be described as fearsome, with them being their dark red and slits. Unlike your standard demons with the pinkish color, Wardens were that beautiful red.

He stared into the pool, debating taking a taste of the warm blood, when he heard the scuttling of his messenger demon's many feet.

" _Stulte_ , have you told _Laune_ of my plans?" He muttered to the centipede demon. He had made it a rule that those when they spoke with him, that they must be in their true forms, no half transformations are accepted. You must show yourself in the naked truth, no facades or lies.

"Yes I have, _Mea Dominus_." The hybrid demon said, his many legs tapping and his rat teeth chittering. While demons made of demon parents, or humans who became demons, have one form, those of a demon and human, a cambion, are a mix of two animals. Some have powerful forms, such as one of the torturers of the 4th ring, who has the body of a snake but the wings of a hawk. Others are like the pathetic messenger, who lacks a rat's diseased body and centipedes toxic fangs.

"Well done, I'm feeling generous today, so for your loyal service for the last 400 years, you may pick any soul from the pits." The hybrid began to shake from excitement, any Warden was famous for their heartlessness, and the one in control of the Circle of Violence was the most famous for that fact. At the sound of his servants excitement, he turned around, his eye glowing with the anger that consumed his very soul. "Don't waste this opportunity by acting like a human child, go. Before I change my mind." He growled as the centi-rat quickly scuttled away.

After the pathetic excuse of a demon left him, he cursed the former Warden for binding that pathetic beings soul to the title, forcing him to have to deal with it's disgusting hide. _"Well, I guess that wraps up everything I needed to take care of,"_ he thought as he stood up and began to chant an incantation for a portal to Earth.

The blood in front of him began to spin into a whirlpool, the power of the 7th Warden was manipulating the blood in the Circles rivers. Able to make it a portal, abd a weapon since even demons could get injured by the blood of the guilty that was in a eternal boil. As the portals began to hit it's maximum width, he realized that a massive wolf made of shadows that dwarfed most of the humans buildings would probably cause some suspicion. He needed a human form.

Aa the portal finished spinning, he changed his form to that of a man in his late twenties, with pitch black hair in a short cut that was barely a inch long. With a red suit jacket and tie over a white shirt, and black gloves and dress shoes, he was set. He grinned, revealing his double set of canines, as he finished his look with a black top hat. "Now, let's go meet the human child that caught the interest of one of Hell's Knights."

* * *

Mey-Rin was opening a small jar of wax, or was it shoe polish? She double checked the container and realized she had gotten the right container, for once. She smiled at her success and was about to start waxing the massive banister when she heard a knock on the door. _"I wonder that could be?"_ She thought, curiosity overtaking her as she walked to the door and reached for the handle.

" _Wait a minute, what kinda person would come hear during the biggest storm all winter?"_ She thought, her mind going a mile a minute at who, or what, it could be. _"It could be a abdominal snowman!"_ she thought as her imagination ran wild. _"Or maybe it's vampire that cane out since the Sun is covered!"_ She guessed, her fears reaching a peak, which also made her thrill factor go through the roof.

" _I've got's to know what's behind the door! The suspense is killing me!"_ she screamed in her head as she grabbed a snow shovel Finny had used earlier to clear a path to the gates of the manor. She yelled at the top of her lungs and opened the door, swinging blindly until she felt something clunk at the end of the shovel.

* * *

It had been easy enough to find this place. Even with the storm that was relentless in it's attempt to bury the country side under a white blanket of snow. He didn't feel the cold, demons didn't feel much of anything really. Even though it was below freezing, he felt no different than in hell.

As he approached the Manor, he felt a sense of almost, calmness. It felt foreign to the being that normally was filled with pure hatred and malicious intent. He looked up at the manor, which would've felt imposing to lesser beings. _"Funny that I would've killed for a house the size of one of the rooms here when I was alive."_ He chuckled at the thought as he knocked on the door.

He knew he could unlock the door at the lift of his pinkie finger, or break it down even if he was half dead. But he wanted to leave a 'good impression' on the household. Which meant no killing, maiming, or torturing. He sighed as he realized that he probably wouldn't do those for a while. He looked up as he heard the door open and a yell.

The next 5 seconds were fuzzy in his memories later on, as he felt something metal and cold hit the side of his face. He had fallen over, more from shock than actual damage.

"What are you doing here abdominal snowman!" he heard a high pitched and squeaky voice shout above him. "Abdominal snowman! What are you doing hitting people who knocked on your door with a bloody snow shovel!" he yelled back as he jumped on his feet, his face red with rage, considering to take back the 'no killing, maiming, or torturing" rule he had just made.

"Mey-Rin, who is at the door?" he heard a male voice say from behind the maid with thick glasses. "W-We have a guest Sebastian." She stuttered out blushing. "A guest?" the owner of the voice stepping out to reveal a man with black hair and eyes so brown they looked red, and wearing a black tailcoat.

"Then why are you carrying that shovel?" he questioned while smirking, until he turned towards the guest and flinched at the demon before him. Said man grinned, his teeth poking out as he sensed the fear coming off of the demon he hadn't seen in centuries.

"May I come in?" he said, suddenly acting like a shivering prissy noble. "My-My wagon was stolen by my driver and he left me to die in the storm." He knew that the Earl and the demon would never buy that story, but it should fly by the idiot servants that made _Stulte_ look like the best servant in every plane of existence.

" _Hmmm, maybe I should bring that fool here? Give him false hope that I can be beaten and replaced."_ He thought with a mental grin, all while maintaining his act. "Oh, we must let him in, he deserves a place to sleep after all the things that have happened to him, yes he does." Mey-Rin said with her hands clasped together and tears rolling down her face. "Also, I may have hit him with a shovel." She said quickly then cthened, trying to cover it up.

Sebastian glared at the Demon before before saying with a small smirk. "Of course, but I'm going to need a name, that way I can report your driver to the police. Wouldn't want him to get away with something you own. Wouldn't you?" he said, his glare still transfixed at the Devil in Disguise before him.

"My name is Dante Baisenybė, and ,yes I agree, there is nothing lower than a thief." He said, his smile looking sweet, but was truly laced with poison. "I must express my gratitude to the owner of this estate, may I see him?" he said, taking off his hat and bowing slightly.

* * *

Ciel was in his office, busy doing more paperwork for the company, when he heard a knock on his door. _"It better be that damn butler with my tea."_ Ciel thought as he yelled for them to enter.

He saw Sebastian wheel in the serving tray, however, someone had followed behind him. "This is Mr. Baisenybė, he was locked out in the storm, and requested quarters until he could return to town." Sebastian said, his voice neutral.

"Well, that's the story I've told your servants, Ciel Phantomhive." Dante said as he walked forward, a smile plastered on his face. "In reality, I am the same being as your 'butler'. A demon." He said, gesturing towards himself.

"Sebastian! Why would you let a demon enter my estate? Get him off the property, now!" Ciel yelled while standing at his desk. "Oh trust me, that wouldn't end well for anyone here." The red clad demon said, his smirk only having gotten wider.

"You see, in my presence, your little servant is completely powerless." Dante said, with his eyes changing to slits. "You see child, I own him, and every other demon that's calls my Circle home. And my orders overpower yours." He said before flashing behind the desk and holding Ciel at arms length by the throat.

"Se-Sebas-Ack!" Ciel sputtered out while the other demon stared, his hands clenched so hard that his hands were bleeding. Dante saw this and laughed at the child's vain struggle. "He his powerless in my presence, I could order him to go back to Hell and if he refused, he would be put all the way below the surface of the boiling blood, and forced to choke on it while being burned alive for eternity." His laughter only getting louder until vanishing in a instant. "However, I'm not going to do any of that." Dante said as he dropped Ciel to the floor.

"I don't desire your soul or body, I just want to be a, observer of your life." He said, his grin dropping as the asthmatic child coughed and sputtered. Dante sighed before looking at the weaker demon. "Help your Master, there's no fun to be had if he's dead."

After Ciel managed to start breathing again. He stood and stared at Dante with a scowl. "A observer? The hell do you mean. Explain yourself!" Dante just smirked at the child's attitude. _"I could've killed him, his demon, and everyone he knows in a heartbeat. Yet he's demanding that I answer him? What a feisty little dog we have here."_ He snickered a little before answering. "Exactly what I said, the past centuries have been dreadfully boring, so I looked for the most interesting soul I could find. And I found you, someone who desperately wants nothing but revenge. So I come to you with a offer, no, it is a order from a truly powerful being to one who needs all the help he can get."

"My order, is that you let me observe your life, firsthand." Ciel stood baffled by the beings request. Sebastian had said that Ciels soul was a rare case and was irresistible to demons, and was supposedly delicious smelling, and a Demon that out powered his servant who could defeat hundreds of men in a heartbeat, didn't want his soul, and just wanted him to keep him occupied?

"What will I receive from agreeing to this?" Ciel asked. "Well one, you can't disagree with me, and two, you will receive the assistance of the Warden of the Seventh Circle when I see fit." Ciel sighed before staring at the demon in front of him before sighing and waving him away with his hand. "Fine, you can be a observer, now leave me be." Dante bowed low before turning around and saying, "As you say, _Feorm."_

 **A/N: The first real chapter, is done. For those of you that are going to say Sebbie was OOC, be patient child, all will be explained in, THE FUTURE!*cue Back to the Future theme*.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm once saying this once, I don't own anything other than my OCs. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

 **To JackVileReaper: I got your review while I was writing this and your enthusiasm FUELED MY DESIRE TO MAKE SURE THAT THIS STORY IS AS AWESOME AS POSSIBLE.** **You may not see much badass murderiness(new word) for the next chapter or two. But be patient, I'll make them extra gory and violent for you.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Review, Follow, all that jazz so I know you people like it.**

 **-AnthemoftheNight**


	3. Chapter 2: One Bloody Trail

**Black Butler: A Boy, a Servant, and a Beast**

 **Chapter 2: One Bloody Trail**

Dante found humans to be disgusting. He was busy ironing some shirts, and enjoying it surprisingly, still trying to adjust to suffocating tailcoat that Ciel had forced him to wear, when he thought about his favorite subject.

It wasn't just their stupidity or their foolish desires that even the demons that served them can comprehend, he didn't even like their taste. The best way he could describe it that humans were raw flesh, while demons were cooked. Humans can taste right if made correctly, but those flavors that other demons craved just didn't agree with him. A properly aged demon with the right amount of sins under its belt could make them insatiable.

For example, Sebastian, as he was being called in this contract, had killed hundreds by means of the Black Death a few centuries prior, that amount of sin, that much bloodshed, it had fueled the fire inside of his soul, burning the meat. But if the demon was younger, and had only a few contracts, his scent could've send Dante into a feeding frenzy.

Which is why that "perfect soul" as Sebastian called it, didn't compel him to kill Sebastian and steal the soul for himself. He was busy in his thoughts of whether or not he would find his perfect meal, when he sensed distress emanating from the child's room. He wasn't bound to call Ciel anything, so he referred to him as the child, by his name, and maybe the midget if Ciel pissed him off.

He looked into the room with his powers, to reveal a man had drugged Ciel and was taking him to, Dante shivered, God knows where. He debated intervening, but then he had a thought. How would this child react? Would he panic? Would he have memories of the time he was captured before and freeze up? He couldn't ignore such a powerful opportunity, so he let the man take Ciel away.

A few minutes later, he had finished ironing and folding the laundry when he heard a gunshot. He 'panicked' and ran to where he heard the gunshot hit. He saw Sebastian explaining something to the guests. He was about to pass Dante when his arm was grabbed. "I'll take care of this, Sebastian. You will stay here and prepare dinner, understand?" Dante said, putting emphasizing his name as his grin grew devilish. "I have done nothing but sit on my arse since I've been here, and it isn't good to let your hunting dog not sate it's bloodlust, is it not?" He said, making it very clear that this wasn't a request. Sebastian growled at the more powerful demon as he walked towards the kitchen. _"Might as well make dinner, while that bastards out."_

* * *

Dante was ecstatic, he was going to finally kill someone after all this time of being a servant. He was going to spill blood, he was going to hear those below him scream for mercy as he split them limb by limb. He couldn't resist the grin as he saw the fear in the two occupants of the vehicle he was purposely staying just behind. He wanted the fear to mature, to grow, and at the maximum point, attack.

He leaped in front of the vehicle and grabbed the grill with his hand and transferred the momentum of the vehicles to the ground below him through his body, splitting the ground below him. He looked at the terrified men in front of him and smiled as he gestured to the still in use phone. After grabbing it from shaking hands, he cleared his throat and spoke into the phone. " _D_ _icere_ _Mortale_." On the other end of the line, the man went almost limp, his eyes glazed over and his mouth went slack jawed as the spell took affect. "Tell me where you are?" "I-I am in a warehouse, in the-" he then told Dante everything, the names of his men, his intents, and everything else as his men stood in horror, however they couldn't even move if they had wanted too. Dante knew how to scare men speechless, as they say.

After hearing the fools reasons, it just made Dante want to rip his throat out even more. He was doing it for power? What a idiotic dream. Even as he cut the phone line with his nails and used a the rifle to impale one to a tree and let the other one attempt to run before smashing him with the car, he was still royally pissed off. _"I'm going to make you squeal like a pig when I find you."_ He thought, his eyes turning to slits.

* * *

"I want every inch of this place to be defended, make sure everyone is armed damnit!" Ciel smiled at the man's panicked reaction to the demons call. "Don't even bother trying to defend yourself, the one coming makes the one you attempted to kill scared out of his own skin." The man holding him captive growled and began to kick him in the stomach again and again. "It doesn't matter how strong he is, no one can survive what I have planned for 'im." He said while smirking, however Ciel could tell that was just a façade, and that he was scared shitless.

* * *

As he approached the warehouse, he saw the plethora of guards that had formed outside the building. _"A welcoming party? For me? How kind of you."_ He thought as he removed his gloves, revealing his sharpened black fingernails and his contract mark that looked like it was bleeding bright red blood. _"If you went all out for me, I should go all out for you."_ He thought as he transformed into his true appearance.

He towered over the fence that was around the building. He relished in the fear that clung to the air from the men below him. His lips pulled back in what looked like a snarl, but that was as close as smiling he could do in this shape. His metallic teeth dripped blood as he waited for the first attempt of an attack. He felt a slight pressure on his shoulder while hearing a gunshot. **"Now that's more like it! Try to kill the savage best prepared to rip you apart a thousand times over!"** He roared before biting down on one of the shooters. His blood tasted horrible, but the flavor combined with the rush of killing made him not care a damn bit as he grabbed another and shook him around like a rag doll before throwing him aside. He then ripped apart and devoured the rest with ease, leaving the once full courtyard to a bloody hell on earth.

He changed to his human state and kicked the doors off their hinges as he walked in, his tailcoat now a deep red while dripping blood. He stepped into a large room with gunman all around him. These were nothing more than cannon fodder, he wanted the big fish, the leader. So, he reached up and snapped his fingers. As he did, the doors resealed themselves and the windows locked shut. The men looked at the blood soaked man and the air around them as what looked like blood began to flow out inbetween the spaces between the cracks of the door and the windows and their frames. Soon, the windows and doors began to crack from an unknown force, until they all imploded, the blood revealing itself to be boiling hot. The men tried everything to get out, including shooting the man who had caused it, but he had vanished right before their eyes. The men screamed as the room filled to the ceiling with the blood, they choked and felt their very skin being melted off by it before dying a painful death.

* * *

He blew the door leading to the child and his captors with a mixture of a snarl and a smirk was on his face. "I believe that you took my entertainer, which was rather rude." He said slowly. "What, is this boy your 'ittle pet? Your toy? I knew that this 'ittle shit had to get his power from someone for a price, but I didn't think that he would go that low." The annoying blonde man said while smirking.

Suddenly, Dante felt the pressure of a gunshot at his temple, then all throughout his body. _"A ambush? Trying to kill me by a dirty trick. That's adorable."_ He thought as he slowly stood up straight and dug for the bullet in his skull, much to everyone but Ciel's shock. "Guns are so amazing in this age, so many times they can be fired before reloading." He said as the bullet popped out in a spurt of blood. "Here." He said while looking at the men who had shot him. "You can use this for later." He said before he threw the bullet, piercing all of their chests. They all fell over and died in only a few seconds. _"Hmph, pitiful."_ He thought as he turned towards the man holding a gun to the child's head.

"D-don't come any clo-" he froze, his entire body stopping, even his mind. "I love that little trick." Dante said mostly to himself. "Now, I'm still having fun child therefore," he snapped his fingers as _Stulte_ materializedin a human state. He appeared to be rather young, and was wearing a red suit, his hair being a dirty brown and his eyes being a almost glow-in-the-dark green. "Bring him to the manor. And Ciel, remember, I don't serve you by contract, so get your ass moving." "Yes my Lord." _Stulte_ said bowing before looking at a snarling Ciel. "If you would follow me sir." And at that, they left.

"Now, where was I." he said while grinning as he undid the curse on the blonde man. "-ser, I'll-" he screamed when he realized that his hostage had seemingly disappeared in a second. "Oh, what a shame, your hostage is gone, now there is nothing preventing me from turning you into a bloody pulp. What a shame indeed." Dante said while reaching out with a finger. At the touch of the sniveling mess of a man's arm, his arm imploded, blood and bone fragments flying around the room. He screamed just like the pig he was, making the demon feel euphoric. He then touched his chest as he willed the blood inside of him to boil. The criminal couldn't even scream as his skin, organs, and eyes literally melted and popped.

Dante threw his head back and let out howling laughter, telling every demon for miles to fuck off, this was his territory, and if they wanted to take it for themselves, they would have to go through him and a entire Circle of demons dedicated to how to properly slaughter anything with ease. He made sure that it reached that Sebastian as well, letting him know that even though he was in a contract with that boy, the demon using the name Dante Baisenybė was the one who ultimately held his leash.


	4. Chapter 3: Family Bonding

**A Boy, a Servant, and a Beast**

 **Chap 3: Family Bonding**

* * *

"Do you have a moment Ciel? I need to tell you something rather important." Dante said as he slowly opened the door to Ciel's study.

"What do you need? I'm doing something rather important right now." Ciel said annoyed. Ciel looked up to see a surprisingly exasperated Dante.

"Well, um, I should let you know that I'm the eldest child of my 4 siblings. Three made it to Heaven, while me and my youngest sister went to Hell. Are you following?" Dante asked, not waiting for a answer before continuing.

"My sister resides in the second Circle, and there is a rather high amount of violence going on there right now and I'm worried, and yes, I'm aware of the irony about me being worried over violence." Dante's said before pulling on his collar. "Therefore, since I can't guard her in Hell, she is coming here where I can protect her." He said before wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"What is wrong with you? You're acting like a scared child." Ciel asked, deliberately pushing the demons buttons. Dante didn't seem to notice the comment and answered.

"She is, ah, "energetic", yes, very energetic in wanting to engage her specialty on people, any person, be it human or demon, child or adult, willing or not. She is a demon of the Second Circle of Inferno after all, which is the circle of….ummmmm, well, it's the Circle of," Dante gulped at the word he was about to say, "Lust."

Ciel didn't fully comprehend the meaning of what he had said until it clicked mid sentence. "As long as she stays out of the way, I don't really-Oh, she's that kind of demon?" Ciel said with a slight smirk.

"Oi! This is my sister were talking about! Flesh and blood you little asshat." Dante said pissed off, but on the inside he was smiling wide. The boy didn't care about pissing off one of the most powerful demons in Hell. It was so interesting, his own life being little of importance in comparison to his revenge.

He wanted to watch this iron willed child crumble, his life being stolen from him. He wanted to see his fall from grace, his final breathes being taken with a smile as he knew that all in the way were dead.

"I'll prepare a room for her." Dante said before walking outside the room and collapsing with his own maddening laughter. He was so interesting, so unique, and most of all, so not boring!

* * *

Dante stood rigid as a board as he waited, she was to be here in exactly 30 seconds, and she never, NEVER, is late. He watched the door with almost fearful eyes. Meanwhile, Ciel and Sebastian stood by, watching with interest as they saw the unstoppable slaughter machine being terrified out of his mind. Sebastian especially was getting a kick out of it.

"Three, two, and one." Dante said to himself as the doors flew open wide with a crash and loud laughter rang out as Dante was tackled.

The person that could only be his sister, looking exactly like him with her brothers red eyes and dark hair that went to the small of her back, and wearing a long black dress with red gloves that went to her elbows, yelled out as she picked up the Warden like he was nothing and locked him in a bear hug.

"I've missed you so much big brother!" a yelled as a few audible cracking sounds came from Dante's chest.

"Um, sister? Can you put me down please? I think you broke some of my ribs." Dante groaned from underneath his sisters back breaking hug. "Oh! Sorry about that." His sister replied hurriedly before unceremoniously dropping him on his behind.

"So you're the sister of the Seventh Warden, can't say I'm impressed." Ciel said while walking slowly down the stairs.

Dante's sister smirked at Ciel. "At least I'm over five feet." She said with her tongue out.

"Could you not insult my entertainment Anna? Please?" Dante said, looking like he hadn't slept in weeks even though his sister had been there for only a minute.

"You're no fun." Anna said with a sigh.

"I'm plenty of fun! Demons want to spend all of their time with me in Hell." Dante said with a confident smirk. "That's just because they want to drink your blood and steal your title!" Anna shot back.

The two siblings stared daggers into each other before Anna seemingly lost their contest for dominance as she turned her eyes to Ciel and Sebastian.

"You," she pointed at Ciel with a serious look in her eyes, before she started to practically drool over the teenager. "Are so adorable! Look at your beautiful blue eye and your adorable little face. Gah! I could just eat you up!"

"Get the hell of me you creep!" Ciel said with his face turning red over the demonessess affections. "Ah you're blushing! That just makes you even cuter!" Anna said, her eyes looking like hearts as she squished his cheeks again.

"Could you refrain from touching my Master please." Sebastian said while grabbing Anna's wrists. He probably wouldn't have intervened had he known what would happen next.

Anna looked at the face that the hands belonged to before getting a even more crazy look in her eyes as she jumped up and latched herself to his chest.

"And you're just so damn attractive! Dante! Who is this strapping man." Anna said, her voice filled with lust while Sebastian cursed himself for letting the succubus latch onto him.

"That, is Sebastian Michaelis, Ciels butler." Dante said with a flourish and a smirk.

"Dante, could you please remove your sibling from me, it's embarrassing." Sebastian said, all of his willpower devoted to not punching the demoness to the moon and back.

"Sure, then I'll go French kiss an angel, and then I'll piss in Lucifer's eye. Even I wouldn't want to be in the way of a succubus's lust." Dante said, reveling in all of the hidden emotions of the demon. _"That's not how you use a umbrella Sebastian, you call yourself a butler?"_ Dante thought, pushing it into Sebastian's head.

"What's making all the racket! We bein' attacked?!" they all heard a male voice yell out before Bard kicked open on of the doors leading to the entry room with a rifle.

"No, just my sister." Dante said, waiting for the eventual-

"Oh my, you're a strapping fellow aren't you, what a long gun you have there, may I hold it?" Anna said while fiddling with the cooks collar while his face turned beet red.

The eventual flirtfest that his sister had with anyone to test their mettle. It made him feel ridiculous, but that was just the way his sister was, and even with his multitude of abilities, you can't change a demons nature, no matter how hard you tried.

"Oh bloody hell Anna could you not make the servants uncomfortable?! Please, for the only sibling you've known for years?!" Dante yelled out once she began flirting with the three Phantomhive servants, simultaneously, making Finny stare confused with a innocent look on his face, Mey Rin to have a nosebleed that could rival the rivers of blood in hell, and Bard to stare with his jaw and his cigarette on the floor.

"But whhhhyyyyy?" Anna asked with a pout.

"Wait a minute, you're brother and sister?!" Bard randomly yelled out, causing the two demons to be confused as, pardon the pun, hell. They looked practically identical to each other, so much so that you'd think they were twins and when you heard that they weren't it made you be in envy on how in balance their parents were in order to create them. Hell, she even had the double set of canines like Dante's human form, a side affect of their forms being types of dogs, her demonic form being a fox and his a wolf.

"Um…Sebastian? Master? Anyone?" they all heard _Stultes_ collective huff's and puffs as he carried two suitcases that were as big as him.

" _Stulte_! Where have you been? It's been 15 minutes since she arrived and you just now managed to get inside?" Dante yelled to his servant.

"I would've been 'ere sooner, but these things are heavier than you!" _Stulte_ yelled back. Dante had, reluctantly, ordered him, to make it more convincing that he was merely another servant of Phantomhive, that he was allowed to insult him or use him as a but of a joke.

Dante was unpleased, actually, no, he was beyond pissed that he had to do it, but he had to make sure everyone believed their illusion. It led to some rather, annoying circumstances, but he would live.

"Well at least they are lighter than the giant blob you called a mother." Dante shot back with a smirk as he picked up one of the surprisingly heavy suitcases.

"Oh be careful with those, they're filled with my, um, "tools"….." Anna said quietly, to which Dante, Sebastian, and _Stulte_ all paled at. They were all aware of what a succubus did, and what she meant by tools. Dante cringed at the thought of what the things inside of this suitcase were used for, he cringed even worse when he remembered that it was his YOUNGER SISTER who used them.

"Just, for all of our sakes, keep these things unopened and locked behind multiple locks please." Dante said while the other demons all nodded their heads in agreement.

" _This was going to be a experience."_ Dante thought with a sigh. _"The things you do for family."_


	5. Chapter 4: Violent Adorableness

**A Boy, a Servant, and a Beast**

 **Chap 4: Incompetent Butlers and Violent Adorableness**

Dante was standing at his usual spot by the door while Ciel ate his food, when he heard three people yelling in the hallway, and they were getting closer.

Curious, he opened the door only to be hit by a runaway tea tray with a screaming man attached to it. "Grell! You incompetent fool! Get your ass back here so I can kick it!" he heard Anna yell before being trampled by her and _Stulte_ on her heels with murder in their eyes. He was very much wishing in that moment the midget hadn't taken his aunt's offer to train her butler, Grell was absurdly bad at his job, and he was left to pick up the butlers mess.

Dante shot up and grabbed the carts handle with his hand, hoping to stop it. However, the cart had other plans and fell backwards onto him, using his grip and it's momentum against him. The next thing he felt was both Grell and the boiling water to splash on his head.

Being a demonic entity, the water didn't affect him really, however Grell panicked and started apologizing and reached for a rag on the table, snagging the table cloth with it.

Anna and _Stulte_ leaped onto the table, planning on their combined weight to be able to stop the tablecloth on its journey, however, the damage had been done and the meal was dragged along and had fallen apart.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! I have to apologize to you." Grell out. "I know, the only way I can show you my grief is by ending my life!" he yelled out while pulling a sword out of seemingly thin air and pointing it at his throat.

Dante stared from where he had stood up after the chaos while _Stulte_ was using a rag to dry his head. _"Well, if he does it that way, at least Stulte knows how to properly clean up blood. He does have plenty of practice."_ Dante thought with a slight smirk.

Unfortunately, Sebastian stepped in and stopped him with possibly the strangest compliment any of the three demons had heard in their lives(which was saying something for beings that rivaled the age of most countries).

After that disaster of a meal, Sebastian had told everyone that him and Ciel were going to get Ciel's walking stick he had ordered, and left the servants to make sure the house was spotless.

Which is fairly easy to do when you have three demons that can do practically anything and everything. However, when you had a pyromaniac cook, a insanely strong but immensely dim witted gardener, a maid who can break anything you hand to her, and a laughably incompetent butler, it tends to complicate matters.

Anna was busy finding and disposing of Bards secret stashes of dynamite, Dante, being the strongest and fastest physically, was busy making sure Finny and Mey Rin weren't breaking anything, and _Stulte_ had the task of giving Grell pointers on how to trim hedges in case Madame Red's gardener became ill and he had to pick up the slack.

"First, you make sure you know if your Master wants a certain design or feature, and then you cut it in that specific style. Easy as that," _Stulte_ explained to Grell who was writing it down in a notebook.

"Forour first example, trycutting this hedge into a…hmmmmmm…. Aha!" _Stulte_ said with a snap of his fingers. "A skull should prove to be a difficult thing to do. If you can do that, you should be able to do anything your Master requires." _Stulte_ said while handing Grell the shears, but he hesitated for a second.

"But before you start, remember, only this bush, I'll trim it to what Ciel prefers when you're done, understand?" Grell nodded hurriedly and reached for the shears. "You can count on me, yes sir!" Grell said with a salute. _Stulte_ sighed and handed over the shears before walking inside.

* * *

After Anna managed to dispose of the dynamite and Dante had managed to clean the plates with only Mey Rin breaking five of them(New record!), they went outside to ensure that Grell was doing alright, only to see that literally every single hedge, bush, and flower bush had been cut into the shapes of skulls.

They stared around with their mouths agape but stopped on _Stulte_ chewing Grell out.

"You bloody fool! I told you a single hedge and then I would cut it normally! Not every single freaking tree!" _Stulte_ yelled with his hands on his head. _"Oh Lucifer, what is Dante going to think!"_ he said before feeling a head looming over his shoulder. He slowly turned around and was greeted by a set of very red, and very angry, eyes.

"What I'm going to think? You do remember that you have no secrets from me." Dante said quietly. "And to answer your question, I think that I'm going to quite literally chew you inside out for letting this happen." He said, his voice still barely a whisper, but it was just as intimidating as if he was yelling in his face.

"Oh God, not again!" they both heard Grell yell out. "There is no excuse for this, I must end my life right now in order to truly apologize!" he said before running up a ladder to jump into the noose. _"When did we tie a noose? Did he do it when we weren't looking or something?"_ Dante thought confused as the servants all yelled up at Grell to come down.

Suddenly, the ladder was pulled away, leaving him hanging in the air. _"Who the devil pulled the ladder awa-Oh no, oh hell, oh Lucifer is that who my eyes and nose are telling me! OH BY ALL THAT IS UNHOLY NOOOOOO!_ " Dante mentally screamed in anguish.

* * *

Ciel and Sebastian were busy talking about plans for the future when they opened the door to reveal the manor was…..cutified? It was horrific, pink and, things, glitter maybe? Uuuuuhhhhh, sparkly shit, littered the walls.

They heard every servant in the household charging towards the door. "Ciel! You're back!" the servants said before hugging onto and wouldn't let go even if God himself had ordered it.

Surprisingly, even the demons had all cowered behind Ciel.

"Oh thank goodness you've returned. You wouldn't believe the things that girl did to us." Dante whimpered, dressed in a hot pink tuxedo with white trim, and a comically small top hat that matched his horrendous suit with overly large white bow on it.

Anna was wearing a bright orange dress with a massive bow tied onto the top of her head, and a fox tail? "She said my teeth reminded her of a adorable little fox." She said the last part mockingly while whimpering.

"Brother? I humbly request that you let me go out and do my 'business' on London." To which Dante nodded very rapidly. "I may not like your role, but you obviously are going to need to blow off some steam after this nightmare is over." Dante said, still shaking like a cat caught out in a rainstorm.

And _Stulte_ , oh poor _poor Stulte_ , he was dressed in what was supposed to look like a bright green rabbit outfit, with ears and a tiny tail. "Sh-she said my buck teeth made me adorable like a tiny precious rabbit. She even painted whiskers! Make her stop, please." _Stulte_ said while shaking to Ciel.

"What the hell happened to you fools!" Ciel yelled out. Bard lifted up a shaky finger and whispered like the Devil himself was behind the door. "She's in the parlor, making it more," Bard gulped "adorable." He said so quietly even Dante had a hard time hearing it.

Ciel walked up to the door with the cowering bunch of demons and humans closely following, acting like he was their one barrier against whatever monster lay beyond the door.

As soon as they opened the door, the first thing they saw was Grell swinging from the ceiling. "He decided he needed to forgive us, so he's trying to die, again." Dante said straightening up slowly, the one thing that truly terrified him so far appearing to have disappeared.

"He was just hanging up there, so I decided to make him a decoration." A young and loud voice said from behind the group. Dante, Anna, and _Stulte_ all collectively flinched at the sound of…. _her_.

"Oh Ciel! It's been so long, you're just as adorable as I remember!" the girl yelled while swinging Ciel around.

While that spectacle was going Grell, Sebastian having gotten him down, asked who the girl was. "That, is Lady Elizabeth Midford, Ciel's fiance."

Dante choked on air when he heard that last word. "There blood, the only reason why I didn't kill her and use her soul as a bargaining chip is that she smells similar to Ciel, are they related!" Sebastian did one of his grins and replied.

"Yes, they are cousins." Dante's face resembled a shriveled up prune when he heard Sebastian confirm his suspicions. "That's, in Mary Magdalene's Unholy name! That's singlehandedly the grossest thing I've ever heard in my entire existence! Even demons consider that a taboo!" he yelled before collapsing in a fetal position, muttering about this wasn't what he signed up for and about how Heaven and Hell have both left humanity behind.

"It's considered normal in the world of nobles to marry family in order to keep the bloodlines pure." Sebastian said, enjoying the greater demons anguish.

"In all that is Unholy I pray, please wipe this tradition from history, oh Unholy Prince of Darkness please stop this in its tracks entirely." Dante said, changing from his fetal position to one where he was kneeling, with his left hands middle finger being in the center of his forehead.

"Oi, stop with your prayers, it's freaking everyone out you big dummy." Anna hurriedly whispered in his ear while everyone stared confused, minus Sebastian, who was doing that damned smirk that he always seemed to nail on the first try.

"I was uh, merely thinking very hard about what we should serve as an after ball treat." Dante said, knowing that a certain girl would be very happy at that thought.

Said girls eyes lit up when she heard "treat" and then put Ciel in another suffocating hug. "Oh yes, we have to have sweets afterwards! And with the energy from the sugar we can dance all night long! Doesn't that sound wonderful!" she asked Ciel, who frequently was repeating "Lizzy wait!" and "Lizzy Stop!" like he was a broken record as Lizzy bolted out of the room, most likely to get changed.

"I shall prepare the sweets, Anna, see if Elizabeth needs help getting ready. _Stulte_ , go help Sebastian prepare the ball. I want this to be the best night of Elizabeth Midfords life!" Dante said, faking enthusiasm just so he could have some fun by tormenting Ciel. Luckily, his sister and servant weren't as oblivious as a certain set of servants, and they got his message.

"Right!" they replied with exaggerated salutes before running off.

" _Now, to take this abomination against clothing off of me."_ He thought as he threw the hideous hat into a rubbish bin. He hesitated, then grabbed the hat and inspected it.

" _Well, it's not a bad piece of clothing."_ He thought, and then promptly chucked it outside. _"It's a horrible piece of clothing."_

" _Now, what should it be, chocolate pie with mint, or ice cream with strawberry syrup?"_ he thought as he walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

Try as hard they could, no one could hide from the ridiculous ball of energy that was Lizzy. Thankfully, she seemed to understand the demons tastes a little bit better, with the siblings wearing a dark red suit and dress, and _Stulte_ in a earth brown suit. She managed to sneak a poofy tail on his behind, but he decided it would be in his best interest to act like he didn't see it to prevent a possible temper tantrum.

And if these demons couldn't deal with one thing, it was definitely annoying children. Dante had already wheeled the food out, and they were simply waiting for Ciel to be dressed. Dante still found it really weird that anyone over the age of 5 or 6 still wanted to be dressed by others, it's a good way to get stabbed in the back in your most vulnerable moment.

And no one wants to have died in their pajamas or in their birthday suit.

He was interrupted by his thoughts again as he saw Grell trying to kill himself, for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"Oh Ciel!" Lizzy yelled, again, grabbing the now ridiculously blue boy, spinning him with strength that Dante didn't ever think a prepubescent girl could manage, sending his hat flying.

" _Well, it appears that the rest of the night will be going smo-"_

"Why aren't you wearing the ring I bought for you? It matches your outfit perfectly!" Lizzy cried out as she inspected Ciel's ring.

" _Oh damn it all to the 9_ _th_ _Circle."_ Dante finished his thought as he prayed that Ciel wouldn't aggravate the situation any further.

"It doesn't matter, the ring I have on is fine." Ciel said as Dante let out a yelp of frustration. _"Of all the things you could've done, AND THAT'S WHAT YOU SAY!"_ Dante thought angrily as Anna stared with her mouth agape and _Stulte_ covered his face with his hands.

Elizabeth looked like she was about to cry, before she slid off the ring and held it away from Ciel triumphantly, taking full advantage over the fact that she was slightly taller than Ciel.

"Now I got it, so let's see why this ring is so important to you." Elizabeth said while holding the ring with a grin and a glint in her eye.

"What ring? You're holding nothing my Lady." She heard a voice behind her say, before turning around and nearly bumping into a red suit clad chest.. She looked up to see a set of red eyes that reminded her of when she cut her finger whilst getting out of a carriage when she was little.

Dante, sensing fear forming from the girl, decided to lower the creep factor he had going on. He smiled and tilted his head before lifting up his hand, revealing the ring.

"This is the Phantomhive family ring, it represents Ciel's title as the head of the family, he only takes it off to sleep and bathe. I had a feeling that you were going to try something rash, so I took it away before you did something you might regret." He said, his "friendly" grin only serving to make him look more creepy.

"Oh, um, thank you sir. I'm sorry for my unladylike attitude Ciel." Elizabeth whimpered, sounding like she was about to cry.

"If you plan on crying, how I am supposed to dance with you?" Ciel said, making Dante internally and Anna and _Stulte_ literally jump for joy that he didn't say something stupid.

 **Line**

"Goodbye Lizzy. We eagerly wait for your next appearance at the manor." Dante said while helping her into her carriage. "But if I may make a suggestion," Dante looked around and whispered into her ear. "Bring the bunny suit again, it was quite entertaining and adorable on _Stulte_."

Lizzy smiled ear to ear before agreeing. Dante stood still and waved at the carriage as it vanished in the distance. He sighed in relief once she was fully gone. Maintaining the servants, Elizabeth, and his human form kicked his ass in the energy department.

He regressed into the form of a normal sized wolf, well, as normal as you can get when the wolf has red eyes and fur darker than obsidian. It still took energy, but not as much as his human form, and he didn't want to give Ciel an asthma attack with his true form.

He felt his body bend and warp into the shadows as he reformed in Ciel's room.

"Gah! What the hell are you doing looking like that!" Ciel yelled from his bed.

" _I'm tired sir, and you should probably have a bodyguard while you sleep."_ Dante said telepathically.

"What? I don't need a flea bitten wolf to watch me as I sleep! That's just plain creepy!" He yelled again.

" _Like I said, Im tired sir, today was a major issue in my energy levels. I would either need to go to hell or sleep. I'm choosing the later option."_ He said telepathically again while scratching his ear with his foot. _"Plus, you had a dog correct? Surely you let it sleep on your bed?"_

"No," Ciel replied. "The dog stayed outside during the night."

Dante actually yelped at that. _"That ain't right, a boy should sleep with his dog. It's what I did, and my son's did with their hunting dogs."_

"Sons?" Ciel asked confused. _"I had three sons and a daughter when I was human. I always made sure they had a close bond with their pets."_ He said as he jumped onto Ciel's bed.

" _By doing this, I can honor their memories, remember them, in some way…"_ Dante said, a low whine coming from his throat.

"Ugh, fine, you can sleep on my bed tonight. But you're cleaning up any shed hairs in the morning!" Ciel said with a wave of his hand.

" _Luckily, hellhounds don't shed. So you needn't worry Ciel."_ Dante said as he walked in a circle a few times before plopping down and laying his head on Ciel's lap. _"Goodnight, Young Lord."_ Dante said again before letting sleep overtake him.

 **Line**

 **A/N: I am so sorry this chapter came out so late. So, I made it long as FUCK! I was working on my Fate story and I got super busy with that. This was supposed to be a short chapter since I want to get to the Jack the Ripper arc and to Houndsworth but I was feeling inspired to develop Dante and the others.**

 **I'm sorry it took so long, Follow if you like it, Review because they give me life. And see you next time, Peace**

 **-Anthemofthenight**


	6. Chapter 5: Madman's Laughter

**Chapter 5: Madman's Laughter**

* * *

"Anna, _Stulte_ , you are in charge of the manor while me, Ciel, and Sebastian go into town, understood?" Dante asked.

"Yessir! You can count on us!" Anna and _Stulte_ replied simultaneously with exaggerated salutes.

"Good, very good," Dante said as he stepped through the door, before sticking his head back in "And could you please try to keep it in your trousers Anna? For your favorite sibling?" He finished with a pleading smile before closing the door and stepping towards the carriage.

"Hmph, he's such a tight arse. I wasn't even going to until he said it, now I have to do it out of spite." Anna said with her arms crossed.

She looked over at _Stulte_ before abruptly grabbing him by his color and dragging him behind her.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" _Stulte_ cried out as he was dragged up the stairs.

"You heard me. I need to spite Dante, and you're the only person around." Anna replied like as if she wasn't dragging a guy towards her bedroom.

"Bu-Bu-Bu-But what about the cook? The maid? The gardener? The old guy?" _Stulte_ pleaded desperately.

"Too annoying, too clumsy, too innocent, and too old. Sorry, but you're my only option right now." Anna replied as she kicked her door open.

 _Stulte_ continued to plead and beg until it eventually deteriorated into incoherent blubbering, all of which fell on Anna's deaf ears.

" _Oh by Magdalene's name, someone please help me!"_ _Stulte_ mentally prayed as he was thrown into the succubuses den.

* * *

"We're hunting a murderer? What makes this bloke different than the other killers in London?" Dante asked while they walked up the path to Ciel's townhouse.

"This one has a strange method of killing, all of the victims are prostitutes who were violently ripped apart. The killings have been so unsettling as a matter of fact, the press have given the killer the name, Jack The Ripper." Ciel replied.

"Hm. That sounds right up my alley. I'll reckon that we'll have solved this quickly enou-" Dante said before putting a hand in front of Ciel. "It appears we have guests in the parlor, shall I show them the error of their ways?" he asked with a bloodthirsty smile.

"No, not yet. I want to see who dared to break into the home of Phantomhive." Ciel replied angrily as he stormed towards the parlor door before throwing it open, Sebastian and Dante close behind.

"Where the devil do they keep the tea in this house?" A woman wearing all red said. "I can't find it either." A Asian man wearing a light blue robe replied.

"Lau! Madame Red! What are you doing here?" Ciel asked, more confused at the twosomes visit than angry.

After a few minutes of explanations and getting settled, Dante was standing to the behind and the left of Ciel's chair while Sebastian poured tea.

"So you both came because you wished to visit Lord Phantomhive?" Dante asked.

"What? A woman can't visit her nephew without getting interrogated by one of his butlers?" Madame Red asked, trying to sound angry and accusatory but all it did was make Dante snicker under his breath.

"Nothing of that sort ma'am, just a little curiosity." Dante replied with one of his smirks playing on his face.

"And speaking of butlers." Madame Red continued, before reaching over and groping Sebastian's behind. "You seem to be an excellent butler, so why don't you stop working for my silly nephew and come work for me instead?"

Sebastian, who was looking like a cat who that had been frightened by a loud noise, quickly got himself together before politely declining.

"And I just wanted to visit the Young Lord, I am his loyal servant after all." Lau replied in a strange voice.

" _Is the bastard high? That would explain his rather, um, strange demeanor_." Dante thought as he watched him start to get a little touchy feely with Ciel.

Dante sighed before picking up Ciel, chair included, and held it up in the air. "Could you please refrain from touching Lord Phantomhive, Mister Lau? He doesn't like physical contact." Dante said before feeling tiny, and very weak, fists punching his arm.

"Put me down you idiot!" Ciel yelled from his elevated position. Dante giggled slightly as he placed the chair back on the ground. "I was only trying to be of assistance, Young Lord." Dante said, mocking Sebastian with a hand to his chest and a slight bow.

"Anyway, now that introductions are over, shall we go to the Undertaker?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, we've wasted more than enough time. Dante, Sebastian, let's go." Ciel said while walking to the door.

* * *

"So, who exactly is this, Undertaker?" Lau asked.

"He is a, acquaintance of Ciel. Ask him a question about the victims of a crime, and he will answer, for a price." Dante answered as they all stepped out of the carriage and looked at the rather dreary building.

Dante could hear Madame Red's heart quicken when she saw the building. _"What, the killer can't stand the thought of possibly running into their victim?"_ he thought amused.

He had known that Madame Red was committing the murders the second he caught her scent, he could smell it, practically hear the women's sins. He would've felt them if he was a Warden in general, but the violence in these acts, the lack of compassion and mercy, he, and any high ranking demon, would be able to tell instantly.

He sure as hell wasn't going to tell Ciel. All that would result in is her being thrown in jail, and nothing else.

And that, would be dreadfully boring.

Ciel marched up to the door and pushed it open and walked in, standing to the side to let the others inside.

The inside of the building was as dark and depressing as the outside, cobwebs filled the area, coffins were littered about the small room, but it was missing the key feature that was in a undertakers building.

The Undertaker.

"Undertaker! Come on out! I have need of your assistance." Ciel called out.

All lay silent, until the group heard a coffin lid slide open. One of the coffins propped against the wall had opened, revealing a pale skinned man with long silver hair and black robes that had sleeves that were far too long. The man snickered as he had caught Lau and Madame Red off guard, making them jump slightly.

Dante tensed at this man's scent. _"Reaper, no questions about it. What the hell is a reaper doing in London, and revealing his presence to humans that aren't supposed to die?"_ Dante thought confused. However, he kept his thoughts to himself and remained stoic as ever, any Phantomhive Butler "worth his salt", as Sebastian liked to say, can hide any of their thoughts and be indifferent about anything their Master requires.

"Why hello there Little Earl. Have I finally gotten the opportunity to size you up for your coffin?" the Undertaker asked.

"No, I need all of the information you have on the prostitutes that were murdered recently." Ciel replied to the quietly cackling man.

"Oh, those girls, they were torn to pieces, but I made them pretty again." The Undertaker said, his voice fading away like he was deep in thought.

Dante snapped his fingers in the reapers face to get his attention again.

"Now, I reckon you're going to want your payment first correct?" Dante asked.

"Payment? I reckon I'll be able to cover this for My Lord," Lau he said. "Now, how much do you require? 50? 100 pounds?"

The Undertaker stared blankly before getting upset and borderline yelled that he had no use for money, and wanted laughter.

Lau seemed caught off guard, and then said a joke about, tiger stripes? Or was it a leopards spots? Regardless, it was possibly the boring and forgettable joke, which earned Lau a piece of tape over his mouth.

Madame Red stepped forward with a confident smile on face. "I bet I can provide a laugh with this!" She then proceeded to tell the most horrendous gossip about other nobles. If the Undertaker was a social butterfly or if he was female, maybe a snicker or a gasp would be said, but he was neither. Madame Red was "lucky" enough to earn a tape over her mouth as well.

"I can succeed where others have failed, after all, I'm a Phantomhive Butler." Dante said stepping forward.

"I personally love dark humor, but others do not. You could say it's not everyone's cup of liquefied babies." He said confidentially.

All lay silent for a few tense moments as the Undertaker had a strange expression on his face, a mix between disgust and amusement.

" _It appears I've-_ Mmph!" he thought before a piece of tape went over his mouth as well.

"Oh come on! That's a classic!" he exclaimed, but with the tape over his mouth it sounded more like "Eh cem un! Dat's er crassic!"

"Well well Phantomhive, it appears you're the only one left. Please give me the sweet sweet gift of laughter!" Undertaker said panicky, his patience beginning to wear thin.

"If I may," Sebastian cut in. "However, I need everyone to vacate the building." He ordered.

Everyone figuratively got the boot, or literally in Dante's case, and was forced to wait outside while Sebastian told his joke. Dante, still grumbling about how no one appreciated dark humor anymore, was the only source of sound.

Out of the blue, laughter so loud that Dante covered his ears (You try having inhuman hearing and listening to the Undertakers laugh!), and the building shook.

After a few seconds of this, it stopped. Dante was the first to speak. "I guess he knows what the Undertaker prefers." He said as they all watched the sign on the building crash to the ground.

After being back in, Undertaker seemed to be still recuperating from the joke, and Sebastian was feeling rather smug. He managed to out joke a Warden, and managed to kick him! And he was letting Dante know just how pleased he was.

" _Silence."_ He heard a voice in his head command. At once his body stiffened, his smile faded, and his thoughts vanished.

All while Dante stared blankly at him. _"Even in a contract, I still hold the keys to your cage little bird, so don't get on your high horse just yet."_ He said through his psychic link.

No one even thinks about insulting a Warden.

Dante turned his eyes back towards the conversation taking place, where the Undertaker was currently displaying what exactly the killer was doing to the prostitutes, which involved ripping the body to pieces and delicately removing the uterus.

" _Interesting choice Madame Red, most people go for the heart. Now I must wonder, why that certain one?"_ Dante thought curiously. He could read minds, but not to the scale of looking to the past. Only a Reaper could pull that off.

"So, we're going to need to investigate people who have the capability of removing such a delicate organ." Dante said to the group. "Surgeons would be my first guess, but anyone with medical experience qualifies." He finished, giving Madame Red a knowing look.

She noticed, and he could feel her discomfort, but she ignored it. Ciel nodded with the demon gods words, and they all stepped out of the dismal building and entered the carriage, Dante taking the reins.

He heard Ciel order Sebastian to go create a list of suspects and interview them, and with a salute he had leaped out of the wagon.

" _I could've done it before the wagon even entered walking distance, but he trusts that butler more me, I suppose."_ He thought with a slight smirk. _"You have an odd choice in who you trust, the one who wants to see you in all of your glory, you trust less than the one that's only doing this for your soul."_ He thought as the carriage neared it's destination.

" _Strange indeed my little Watchdog."_

* * *

 **A/N: I decided to cut it off here because it was getting a little long. I really appreciate the feedback from you readers. My muse just won't stop screaming for me to write more, which is slightly annoying when you're a student and supposed to do schoolwork.**

 **Anywhore, Review and Follow or whatever. See you in the next chapter of A Boy, A Servant, and a Beast.**

 **-AnthemoftheNight**


	7. Chapter 6: The Ball

**Chapter 6**

 **A Ball That Was As Fun as Getting Kicked in Yours**

* * *

After returning to the townhouse, the group saw Sebastian with a very large stack of papers, quickly flipping through them.

"Ah, hello Young Lord, I interviewed all of the possible suspects and have narrowed it down to one person." Sebastian said with a hand over his black heart.

"You did all that while we were in the carriage? We only took a few minutes to get back!" Madame Red exclaimed. Sebastian smiled at the compliment. "If I couldn't do something as simple as this, what kind of butler would I be."

While the humans all sat down and began to talk, Dante casually looked over the papers. _"Viscount Druit, has a medical degree, but never went into practice. He spends his time holding extravagant parties at his manor, but it's unknown how he maintains his wealth and status."_ Dante wrestled over the information slightly amused. _"It seems Sebastian forgot to mention that Madame Red fits the parameters perfectly. A underlying order perhaps?"_ He thought as he looked over at Ciel who was discussing what they should do next with Lau and Madame Red.

" _Is he denying the possibility? Is he not as strong as I first assumed? Or is it some other reason?"_ He mulled over the possibilities, oblivious to the conversation between the others.

He recognized Ciel calling his name, so he slowly lifted his head to stare. "According to a newspaper I read not that long ago, Mister Druit is holding a party at his manor soon. That will be our best opportunity to investigate him." Dante quickly said.

"We have one issue," Sebastian pointed out. "The victims have all been young woman, and we don't have anyone who can match that criteria under our service." Dante nodded to those words and frowned, before having a stroke of genius.

"What do you mean Sebastian? I do believe that we have the perfect person for the job." Dante said as he walked over to Ciel and began to inspect him. "A wig, a little makeup, a pretty dress, maybe a nice little floral necklace, and we have ourselves the perfect person to get the interest of one Mister Druit."

"Are you insinuating that I dress up as a girl?!" Ciel yelled, disgusted over the possibility. Dante chuckled quietly upon hearing the boys reply. "That is exactly what I'm implying sir." He said before frowning. "What? You aren't willing to catch the killer? Regardless of your own interests, shouldn't a good watchdog be prepared to do anything for Queen and Country?" Dante said, deliberately trying to push as many of the boys buttons as possible.

Ciel grew frustrated by the demons badgering, and shushed him with a hand in front of his face. "If it means we catch the Ripper, I'll do it." "As you say, Lord Phantomhive." Dante said with a slightly evil smile. "I shall prepare a dress for you, it should be done by the time the party has arrived." Ciel, still playing the "I shouldn't have to do this kind of crap" card, waved Dante away.

" _Maybe I should bring Anna, Anna can change her form, but then I wouldn't see Ciel in a dress."_ Dante thought. He wanted to see Ciel in a dress. Who wouldn't? A bored demon definitely wouldn't.

* * *

 _Stulte_ was finally away from that crazy woman. It had been worse than hell in these past few hours, she had used EVERYTHING in her first suitcase, and that alone can make the Devil blush. He had no clothes, and was hiding in a damned cupboard in the basement!

He was on the verge of delirium and insanity, and his sole intentions were to hide from the succubus in the house until his Master returned. He was whimpering when he heard the cellar door open. " _Stulte!_ Oh _Stuuulllttee_! Where are you?!" he heard a singsong voice yell out.

His breath caught in his throat, and he began to panic. If she found him, Oh Lucifer, it would be a thousand times worse than the first time. He stayed completely still, not a breath nor heartbeat escaped him, as he waited for her to leave.

But then, _it_ happened. He couldn't resist, no matter how hard he tried, no matter his strengths or weaknesses, no being can resist it for long. The familiar itchy feeling in your nose, that strange pressure in your head, he had to, but he would have to deal with the consequences.

He _sneezed_.

He also heard a quiet sneeze from her, and he began hoping that she hadn't heard him over her own, until the cupboard doors were thrown open, revealing Anna, wearing nothing but a bedsheet wrapped around her body.

"Looks like somebody's talking about us!" she said while giggling. "Anyway, I'm looking for, stop screaming, I'm looking for my dress, have you seen it anywhere?" she asked, ignoring the cambions well warranted screams.

He calmed down almost as soon as she was finished talking, realizing you weren't about to be used as a sex doll by one of the most powerful succubuses in Hell, takes a lot off your chest. "I-I believe it's in th-the parlor." He stuttered out.

He was expecting her to either leave him alone due to empty headiness, or for her to grab him while saying "Round Two", not for her to pat his head and smile.

"I reckon I've done enough sin today." She said before stretching and yawning loudly. "I reckon it's time for a power nap, or maybe ten." She said before walking away.

 _Stulte_ still lay there in a ball, confused as hell. A succubus that had just spent hours doing, "things" he didn't even think a demonic entity could do, and when she found him, she pat his head?

" _Why are women so confusing!"_ he thought before actually screaming from the pain of his head trying to understand the female mind.

* * *

Dante was busy inspecting the fabric for the dress he was going to make when he felt a strange urge to, scream? _"That imbecile Stulte is probably doing something stupid."_ He thought, blaming the mental link with his servant. He had felt quite odd that entire day as a matter of fact. He had felt like he was underwater and slightly lightheaded ever since he left the manor. Combined with random aches throughout his entire body, namely his back and pelvis, it was making that day rather interesting.

" _I have to focus, no being a worrywart over the manor nonsense."_ He thought, shaking away the weird feeling. He had chosen a light pink for the dress, namely because that was the only color of rose he had in the close vicinity that matched, and he wasn't going to run a town over for a bloody flower.

He had plenty of time, the ball was days away, and he could make his body move hundreds times faster than a human. So a dress for five foot boy should be simple enough.

* * *

 **The Day of Viscount Druits Ball**

* * *

How in the bloody hell did humans make these stupid, shitty, horrid dresses! He had to measure Ciel multiple times, and then add a inch around the bust so that it would look like a girl just hitting puberty, and he had to compensate for that by stitching in certain ways to make sure it stayed up.

But by all that was Unholy and Holy, why is it so hard! Dante managed to shapeshift to Ciel's size, so he could try it on for himself so he could save time and prevent possible headaches from the dwarf's possible bitching and whining. But every time, it was either to tight or it slipped off after a few minutes. It was enough to make him want to pull his hair out!

He, unlike normal demons, actually needed sleep in his human form, and when he actually did sleep it was in 10 to 20 minute increments. He also realized he had gotten a gray hair. A gray hair! It mocked him whenever he saw it, telling him about how it was impossible to make the dress and how he should give in.

But that day was different, that day was the day he could throw his head back and laugh at Graham (he had named the gray hair), that "Ha! He had made it and it was perfect in every way and aspect! The curls and frills were gorgeous, and the headpiece was magnificent in its perfection!" and laugh even harder.

"What are you doing in here Dante?" he heard a certain crow demon say. "And what happened to your clothing?" he asked, and rightfully so. Dante's hair was a mess, and he had used his suit jacket as additional cloth when he couldn't find the black fabric, which he had put out in the open on the floor, his dress shirt was a yellowish brown around his armpits from all of the sweat he had put into this dress. And his normally crazy looking red eyes were a million times more like that of a asylum patients than ever before.

He laughed more maniacal than the Undertaker, and dragged Sebastian over with the eagerness of a child and pointed hurriedly at a dress on a mannequin. "Look look look! It's perfect, my greatest creation, my masterpiece!" he said before getting on his knees and praising it like it was the Devil standing on that platform.

"How much have you slept?" Sebastian asked the crazed Warden. "Sleep? Who needs sleep when this beauty can give you enough energy to last eternity without rest!" he said ravenously, before falling to his knees again and muttering something in a ancient language, which Sebastian soon discovered was actually just unreadable mumbling.

Sebastian had an idea, if Dante was weak enough, he could technically exert a power on him. "Dante." He said with a smirk. "What is it?! Can't you see I'm-" he said before Sebastian put a finger to Dante's forehead. " _ **U**_ _ **singizi**_." Sebastian said, and Dante quickly fell unconscious.

Sebastian sighed once it was over. Not only did he have to watch his Master and the guests, he also had to babysit a demon many times his own strength! He slung the now sleeping soundly Dante and brought him to a guest bedroom, before unceremoniously dropping him on the bed. None of that undressing and putting him in a nightgown foolishness. He left the demon to sleep to attend to other matters, Sebastian knew that regardless of his hatred towards him, like every other demon in the 7th Circle, he was still his Warden. And a demon is ready to die to serve their Lord.

* * *

"Are we done Sebastian! It hurts!" Ciel said inbetween gasps for air. "Just try to bear it a little longer, it will start feeling less painful in a second." Sebastian said while groaning from effort.

Dante, who had waken up from his sleep not that long ago, wore a face of pure unfiltered disgust at what he was hearing. _"Are you? But he's only a child! What in my name is going on behind this door!"_ he thought as he stared at the handle, everything but that door fading to black as he focused his senses.

" _I mean, I'm not supposed to judge, I'm alright with two men in love, but a 13 year old engaged in the act with a centuries old demon? It can't possibly be true, right?"_ He thought as his hand slowly creeped to the handle..

" _If I see "it" happening, this deal I have with the boy is off."_ He thought as his hand slowly grasped the cool handle, the round bronze frame fitting comfortably into the palm of his hand.

He took in a deep breath, before quickly swinging the door open and looked inside, expecting the worst. He sighed with intense relief when he saw that it was just Sebastian tightening a corset around Ciel. Ciel, blushing madly, screamed at him to leave. Dante, happy that he hadn't walked into something really bloody horrifying, quickly shut the door, before smelling a horrendous stench.

He sniffed the air, until he realized that he was in fact the source of the disgusting smell. _"How long did I spend on making the dress?"_ he asked himself. _"If we arrived that day, and today is the day of the ball, then that me- Oh my goodness I've spent days on that thing!"_ he thought horrified. He then began to mentally swear to spend no longer than 5 hours on a piece of clothing as he walked to the washroom to bathe himself.

* * *

And after hours of waiting, of twiddling his thumbs and entertaining himself with the memories of past battles he had fought in, it was finally time to go to the ball. It felt strange that he, a practically immortal demon who rules a plain where only the most violent humans and demons could even go, was excited for a humans party.

Then again, he had never gone to one before, so maybe there was something fun he didn't know about. And even though this wasn't the Jack the Ripper, perhaps there was something about this person that deserved his interest.

After a carriage ride, filled with a plethora of complaints from Ciel, they arrived. "Now remember, what your disguises?" Madame Red reminded them.

"Ciel is your niece from out of town, and Sebastian is her dance instructor. And I am Ciel's father, who came to spend a night at a party with his sister and daughter, who you will be pretending to be." Dante finished, having switched out his tailcoat for a completely white suit, he also had thrown on a monocle to add a bit of charm. His now blue eyes resembled Ciel's, but were a shade lighter.

Lau, noticing his eye color, asked him how he did it. "Two pieces of colored glass, and I inserted them over him irises." He explained. In actuality, something as small as a eye color change was pathetically easy, simple as blinking for him.

He mentally braced himself for the amount of scents that would appear once he entered, and he could tell Sebastian was doing the same. So many souls and scents would overload their brains for a few seconds, and it was nowhere near pleasant.

They all stepped into the lavish manor, the demons trying to hang back so they could get used to the new environment slowly. After a second or so of a massive overload of information to their brains, they had adjusted to the smell.

The manor in Dante's eyes was just as dull as the hundreds he had seen during the centuries. The silver and gold were steel and polished copper, the silk was cotton, and the servants and nobles shared discomfort and boredom could be sensed for miles. Their painted on smiles, their obvious disgust, it was a wonder that the host hadn't figured it out.

Then again, the host was a pathetic and weak human.

Speaking of the host, Dante soon spotted said Viscount. Just by a quick look at his soul, he could tell that he was guilty of sins, and plenty of them. Lust, pride, envy, and gluttony were what screamed at him the most. This person was worth a long time spending in each one of those Circles, and Dante was aching to send him to his eternal punishment.

He switched his view back towards Ciel, and leaned down and whispered into his ear. "Your posture resembles a board, you must remember that while we're here, you are a young lady going to a ball. This should be an adventure and something fun, so if you can't smile, at least pretend to be hallway pleased." Ciel shot Dante a look from the corner of his eye. "If someone here were to recognize me, the Phantomhive family would never be able to erase the fact that one of their heads dressed up as a girl!"

Dante sighed. "I highly doubt that anyone here co-" he was saying before his nose caught a scent and both his and Ciel's ears caught a very specific voice.

"Oh wow, these sweets are delectable!" Elizabeth Midford yelled out. Ciel, Dante, and Sebastian all crouched down, the demons trying to hide Ciel from view. "What the hell do we do?! If she sees me we're ruined!" Ciel…squeaked? Most people would see that as a sign of weakness, but Dante knew that sometimes fear is unavoidable, and that being afraid just made you a living thing, demon, reaper, angel, or human.

This was definitely one of these times.

"Alright, we just need to get to the Druit, without getting the attention of Miss Elizabeth. That shouldn't be too difficult." Dante whispered rapidly, hoping he hadn't jinxed them. "Oh my goodness! Look at that girls dress! It's so adorable, I must ask her who made it!" Elizabeth said, making Dante both curse himself and his sewing skills.

"I'm going to see if Viscount is working with other people, you deal with Druit." Dante said before walking away, ignoring Ciel's silent pleas for him to stay and get him out of this mess, all of which fell upon deaf ears.

" _I wonder if you'd be able to deal with such a scandal, I can already see the headline. "Owner of Funtom Toy's Dresses up as a Girl!" That, would make me laugh very, very hard."_ Dante thought evilly as he grabbed a glass of champagne from a random servant and decided to try out this "noble lifestyle" that the humans desired so much.

After a minute or so, Dante was on the verge of tearing the throats out of everyone in this hall, when he saw Sebastian attempting to distract both Elizabeth and the crowd away from Ciel and the Viscount by wheeling in a large box and wearing a mask. _"Well, a magician never performs alone."_ Dante thought as he strolled over to Sebastian and grabbed a matching mask hanging off the box.

"Tonight we have brought tonight's entertainment in the form of a magic show!" Sebastian called out, getting the rooms attention. Dante decided to start small, as they say, by pulling out a handful of sewing needles and a fine string.

"Now, if someone could come up and inspect the needles, to insure that they are in fact real." Dante asked the crowd, look out of the corner of his eye at Ciel, who was watching the distraction with a confused Viscount Druit.

A noblewoman stepped forward, and was allowed to inspect the needles, and she confirmed, after pricking her finger, that they were real and sharp.

After she returned to the crowd, Dante bunched the needles together, and placed them in his mouth with the string, and it looked like he had begun chewing. After many squeals and a few people actually fainting, he stopped and pulled out the needles, the string tied through the eyes of the needles.

After some clapping and a bow from Dante, Sebastian brought out a large box of swords. _"Ah, the old "man gets stabbed with blades, but emerges unscathed" trick."_ Dante thought as he searched for Ciel in the manor with his powers. To his surprise, he found him unconscious, being transported into a theater like room in a cage.

" _Well, that's put quite a twist on our plans."_ Dante thought as he sent Sebastian a simple message over the mental link he had with him. _"Ciel has been captured, finish up the trick, and get moving."_ Sebastian, still in the box, sent him confirmation that he had received the message, at which Dante left.

The rest of the manor was as dull as the ballroom, false silk carpets, cheap metals taking the place of gold and silver. It didn't disgust him, his own throne was made from mostly iron, it just confused him why a person would do so much to pretend to be powerful, when the Viscount clearly wasn't. No job, no businesses that he owned, he was a wolf in sheep's clothing.

As he walked, he sensed Sebastian behind him, having finished the distraction and following the trail of his Master.

The demons stood in front of the door that led to where Ciel was being held, before kicking the doors down. They was met with a room of grown adult men all wearing masks, all looking at Ciel like he was nothing more than a piece of fancy pottery, or a slab of meat.

"And here I thought Britain had stopped the trading of living people." Dante taunted. "Ciel, are you unharmed?" he asked, turning his eyes towards the "girl" on stage.

"I'm unharmed, just pissed off!" The boy barked out. "Dante, Sebastian, this is an order! Bring these filth to justice!" he yelled out with his flowery eyepatch ripped off, his contract seal glowing bright.

"Yes, my Lord." "As you say, Lord Phantomhive." Sebastian and Dante replied with bows, before they both became blurs as they leaped throughout the room, knocking all of the men unconscious. It all happened in less than a second, the two demons combined might being more than enough to finish the job.

After the chaos, only the demons and Ciel were the ones standing. Sebastian reached towards the bars and bent them to let Ciel out. "Hmph, took you two long enough." Ciel said sharply. Dante snickered at this and Sebastian smirked. "I assure that the next time you're in a cage wearing a dress being auctioned off to men with rather disturbing fetishes, we'll be quicker in getting you out." Dante said amused. Ciel, who began blushing when he remembered his attire, ordered Sebastian to bring him back to the townhouse.

Dante was still amused by the nights events and what it would yield. A sicko behind bars, but not the one they were searching for. _"Are you blind Ciel? Or are you doing something behind my back?"_ Dante thought curiously. _"Only time will tell, as humans say. And thankfully, I have plenty of that."_ He finished as he leaped through the forest following Sebastian and Ciel.

* * *

Dante couldn't help but laugh at what was plastered on the newspaper he had picked up from outside per Ciel's request. It wasn't funny, but the thought of how the boy would react, that alone could've made him look insane. He reread the paper just to make sure it read the same thing, and it did, by Lucifer it did.

 **Another Prostitute Has Been Murdered! Jack the Ripper is Still on The Loose!**

* * *

 _ **U**_ _ **singizi**_ _ **= Sleep in Swalihi.**_


	8. News about Rewrite

**Regarding A Boy, a Servant, and a Beast**

Now I know you've probably been wondering why I haven't updated in a while. And the answer is that :

A: I had a lot of things to do involving life, school, family, the whole shebang.

B: And I was debating rewriting this story.

Now the reason why I'm considering doing that is because some bits of the story I know I can write better and one glaring plot point involving Ciel and his character.

As seen and stated by Ciel, he will use anyone and everyone as pawns to achieve his revenge, and when Dante arrived it was no different. But then I realized something that probably explains why their isn't that many stories that feature another demon working with Ciel.

Think about it, would you rather A: Have a demon that wants to devour your soul serve you, or B: Have a far stronger demon who had his own pet demon, and he only wants to watch your life and death serve you.

Logic states you'd chose option B, and Ciel would be no different. If Ciel was truly acting like how he does in canon, he would probably have Dante kill Sebastian so that he could live longer and have no one contesting for his soul.

So therefore, expect a rewrite in the coming weeks, expect our favorite Demon King to return as violently and fabulously as you remember, and to bring in tow his way too horny sister and his servant that really doesn't want to be there.

-Anthem of the Night


End file.
